Finding New Friends
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: A college girl is sleepless, so is a WWE Superstar...Add aol's IM what could happen? Friends or something more?
1. Default Chapter

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: Lets do PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Any the tied in with the WWE.  
  
&*&  
  
Throwing my book bag onto my bed as I enter my room I take a big deep breathe and let out a sigh. Knowing that at that exact moment I would scream if any one even mentioned my most hated class I most likely kill them. Shaking my head, I wonder just why someone thought that Pharmacology was something interesting? Why must drug classification be such a pain? Why must Mrs. Kemmie be so, robotic? Moaning I slowly unzip my book bag and take out the book form hell knowing that three chapters of homework was not going to do itself.  
  
Not to mention my Diagnostic chapter that has yet to be read. Then of course came my favorite class, the where you wish your brain was walking and talking computer. Now don't get me wrong Coding and Billing is fun but when the cross-referencing starts, boy the joy just doesn't stop.  
  
Gathering my Pharmacology book I sit down in my computer chair and slowly start to read, calling out the abbreviations that will be on next weeks quiz.  
  
OD equals right eye  
  
OS equals left eye  
  
OU equals both eyes.  
  
Muttering as I look at the whole page of abbreviations left to remember. I scan the list and find one I like, hs, at bedtime. Bedtime sounded so good at the moment, well anything besides this damn book sounded good. Shaking my head I decide that I will do my work later, much later. Tossing my Pharmacology book onto my bed I reach down and untie my shoes, kicking them off I swing my chair around to face my computer, deciding to sign on.  
  
Finding my TV remote as aol went through the sign on stages I flipped my TV to GAC, smiling when an old Garth Books song was on. I leaned forward when I noticed aol was done and I would go about my merry way. Clicking my aol instant messenger and signing on and within seconds my buddy list popped up showing that no one was online, zip, zero, blankness.  
  
Looking don't at the time spot I noticed that it was midnight, noting that was more than likely the reason of my loneness. Muttering that being wide awake at midnight on a Wednesday night was one the most boring things that could happen. Quickly decide to check out the WWE homepage, maybe even a chat or two? Only hoping that someone would sign on soon or the sand man would decide to pay me visit. Somehow neither seemed possibly.  
  
&*&  
  
I sat down at the little table in our room, eating some Chinese food that Jeff had went and got. Slowly eating my sweet~n~sour chicken I noticed that at a quarter to one in the morning I was yet to feel the least bit of fatigue, wondering what if any thing would help be solve my current situation? After all I did have a house show the next, uh I mean later on this afternoon. Glancing at Jeff, who was currently eating and watching some old, re-runs I ask my question.  
  
"Hey are ya tired yet?"  
  
I watch as his turned his head slightly and finished off his Chinese then nodding to me. Muttering I went back to eating, slowly picking at the pieces, wondering if I would get any sleep tonight? Suddenly Jeff's sleepy whispered over to me,  
  
"Matt if ya ain't tired, then reed or write. Or get online, just please be quiet about it."  
  
I cock my head to look at my little brother wonder how could he find his slumber so easily? Nodding my head I weight my options, reed, write, or use Jeff's laptop. Biting my lower lip it didn't seem as if I had much choice. Getting up I walked over to Jeff's bags and grabbed his laptop. Flipping it on, and quickly signing onto aol.  
  
Noticing that Jeff's buddy list came up immediately and showing that no one was online, I heard myself whisper a damn and then glanced at Jeff, after all he was the computer wiz. But hey I knew the basics to run the damn thing but that was about it. One of these days, I told myself, I was going to learn to use the thing. Sighing I whisper softly to Jeff,  
  
"Jeff nobody is on."  
  
I heard than rather saw Jeff turn over in the bed, muttering followed by,  
  
"Then search for someone."  
  
I quickly muddle my way through the instant messenger controls, finding different ways to find someone to kill time with. I typed the keyword 'wrestling' in the search box and clicked. A few seconds later a big list of screen names popped up. Scrolling down, dismissing some just by the screen name I found myself liking the screen 'HardyKitty' But the best thing about it was, she/he was online or I hoped that's what the star thingy meant?  
  
Deciding to chance it I clicked and waited, it only took a few seconds for a response.  
  
&*&  
  
I sat in the HHH chat room watch the main chat, I had been here for almost an hour and found on one to chat with. I watched in horror as some of the words floated in the room, the words themselves didn't bother me it was the fact that there young children in the room. Now don't get me wrong most likely it was the young children that were using the words. But still I wasn't raised that way.  
  
Reaching out on my computer stand for my diet pepsi I frown, it was working on one and I was still wide wake. Pressing the can of pop to my lips I was surprised to see a 'accept message' sign show up on my screen. Not knowing the screen name from site, but then again I am the kind to accept a message and then forget the names. Clicking out of the chat room I quickly accept the message and typed a warm hello.  
  
I smiled at the greeting that was sitting there on my screen waiting for my to answer it. Crossing my fingers I hope that who ever had sent the message was still around? Looking at the name once more I notice that wasn't one that I had seen before. I mean, 'Southern Gentlemen' was something I am sure I would remember. Nodding my head when a slow response came back.  
  
Southern Gentlemen: "Morin' would you mind chatting for a while?"  
  
My smile just got bigger as I typed my answer.  
  
" No not at all! I am wide awake for just about any thing."  
  
A few seconds ticked by as I waited to SG to write back, not upset at the slowness of the chat.  
  
Southern Gentlemen: "Great, I understand about being wide wake! Sleep seems to be invading me tonight."  
  
Humming I typed back,  
  
" I understand. I have tried just about everything to fall asleep, but with no luck."  
  
I smiled, as his answers seemed to becoming quicker.  
  
Southern Gentlemen: "Noticed on your profile you like wrestling?"  
  
Shifting in my chair I can't help what my fingers are typing,  
  
"Please don't get me started! Or we will be here forever."  
  
I added my angel smiley face to the end of the sentence.  
  
Taking a another drink and waited,  
  
Southern Gentlemen: "I take it you like it a lot?"  
  
Sitting my can down and answered,  
  
"Oh yes! I mean who wouldn't like Chris Jericho? Or Christian for that matter?"  
  
Rolling my eyes at what I typed, Amanda had gotten me hooked on the anti- American, not that I totally disliked him to begin with, but you see with Amanda, well its.oh you would have to see it to believe it!  
  
Southern Gentlemen: "You like Christian? Jericho?"  
  
Nodding in sadistic way I added,  
  
"Yeah but it is not my totally favorite. No one is as good as The Hardy Boyz."  
  
I felt my heart flip at just the thought of Matt Hardy, he was everything a girl dreamed about. Long black hair, warm brown eyes, but they say he was a really gentlemen to top it all off. The thing that bugged me was, well was he really dating Lita? Suddenly I noticed that my new friend hadn't responded and typed my puzzlement.  
  
"Hey there sweetie did I scare ya off? Or is it you don't want to hear another crazed Hardy Boyz fan?"  
  
SG answer came shortly after that,  
  
Southern Gentlemen: Smiling."not at all. You just caught me off guard."  
  
Off guard? Cocking my head to one side I wonder why he would be puzzled on me likely the Hardys???  
  
&*&  
  
I lean back in my chair noticing that the back of the chair was stiffen up my back. Picking up the laptop and moved onto my bed, all the while watching the screen making well I didn't miss a message. It had surprised me that I had found someone to chat with. Surprised even more how easily it had been to fall into conversation with this person.  
  
Shaking my head I corrected myself, this person must be a female, simply cause most of the male fans took after Jeff for his extreme attitude. Chilling myself I whispered,  
  
"but they didn't say they liked just one of us!"  
  
So I decided to test my theory,  
  
Typing quickly as I could,  
  
"So you like one more than the other?"  
  
The reply was quick,  
  
Hardy Kitty: "Of hell yeah!"  
  
I waited for HK to go on, feeling excited for the answer. But when a few seconds went by and nothing I moved my fingers again,  
  
"So who do you fancy more?"  
  
I smiled at the choice of words, wondering if the...I was cut off by an answer,  
  
Hardy Kitty: "Like there was even a compassion? Matt Hardy totally kills."  
  
I felt myself sit up sharply and blinked at the screen. In wonder I re- thought myself, sure I was sure I thought that this person was female, even then I didn't think she would be a fan of.mine?  
  
Now I am, by no means stupid so yeah I knew I had my own personal fans out there, but I never really chatted with one. A fan of Jeff's and mine is what I was use to. My thought process started to slow down and I returned my eyes on the screen and noticed I miss a message,  
  
Hardy Kitty: "Where did ya run off to?"  
  
I stared at the screen and smiled and typed an answer, then asked another question then another answer. Time seemed to slip away, but I didn't mind, I found out tons on my new friend. She was 22, going college to become a Nurse, she still lived at home. She, I found out her name, Piper, was the youngest out of four. She also had a cat named Angel, and she was totally a big wrestling fan along with anime.  
  
Blink back a yawn I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning I found my self staring into Jeff's green eyes. Smiling I told Piper to hold a second, and turned to my brother,  
  
"Hey Jeff, whatya doin up?"  
  
I saw the surprise in his eyes as he asked,  
  
"Matt have you been on that thing all night?"  
  
Blinking at him I was surprised at his use of past tense? Swing my head to the clock on the table between the beds I notice it was five in the morning, muttering a 'oh shit' I turned back to the laptop and started to click away,  
  
"Hey Piper I have to go, work calls."  
  
I smiled as Piper answered back, nodding my I quickly asked if I could add her to my buddy list and was rewarded by a yes. I said a quick good bye and smiled at the last thing I saw on the screen,  
  
"C-ya Matthew, have a great day!"  
  
Shutting down Jeff's laptop I handed it back to him and picked myself off the bed, heading to take a quick shower. Yet before a closed the bathroom door I peeked at Jeff and asked,  
  
"Do you mind if I start to borrow your laptop at nights?"  
  
I watched as his eyes got big and nodded. I closed the door and turned on the water and stripped. Letting the warm water hit me, smiling at the thought of the next chat with Piper.  
  
&*&  
  
Okay I don't know where this came from?  
  
Matt: Not bad so far..  
  
Smiles: Its because my dear, you are my best muse.  
  
Matt: Thanks..I think???  
  
FYI- Now I know Matt Hardy would not go hunting for just anyone to chat with on IM. But this my fanfiction, It is suppose to be filled with make believe!  
  
Christian: peeks in Dude are you in pain yet?  
  
Matt: Blinks: Not at all, it wasn't so bad.  
  
Christian: steps in Really?  
  
Starts to cry  
  
Matt: Whats wrong?"  
  
Christian Muse ain't suppose to be here, all he wants is for me write slashy stuff,  
  
Christian: HEY!!!! Slashy ain't that bad!  
  
Tears coming down like rain  
  
It is when you want my Matt muse. 


	2. Chatting with the NonMatt

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own any of the WWE people. But Piper Kingston is mine.  
  
&*&  
  
Kicking off my shoes I sit my book bag on my bedroom floor. Searching for my TV remote I feel around my bed covers hoping that the great disappearing remote would be found. Smiling as my hand came in contact with something small and plastic, grabbing the object and pulled it out. Nodding at the remote in my hand I quickly hit the power button.  
  
Knowing that I had already missed the first hour of RAW is WAR I hoped that I could catch up on what I missed. Frowning when I notice that TNN was nothing more than a blank channel at the moment. Sighing I wondered how much more bad were things going to get? I mean after all I had missed the Pay Per View last night, and now this.  
  
Deciding that I might as well get online and see if Amanda was on, then maybe she would tell what was happening on RAW? Watching AOL sign on I let my mind wonder on the Pay Per View, frowning at the thought of Triple H being back on RAW. That in itself was bad, but as we well know its can get worst, that being so with The Rock wining the WWE title. AOL had finally popped up and showed me that once again no one was on line.  
  
Not even my new friend Matthew, which surprised me, after all he did say that he would be on at nights. Flipping the TV back to GAC I went to check out the Pay Per View results. Already knowing them thanks to a friend that had instant messaged the whole thing. It was really nice to know I had such great friends. Except for Matthew, I really didn't know that much about him. I knew he was 28, the eldest of two, and he loved his work.  
  
Nodding as the song 'She's Not The Cheatin' Kind' came on TV. I turned the volume up and started to sing along, only stopping to answer my mom. Telling her that I wasn't hungry I turned back to the PPV page I was looking at, enjoying the time alone. Relaxing from the thought of classes, not caring, at the moment any ways, if my Coding and Billing got done. Just enjoying being me for a change.  
  
Suddenly my buddy list blinks and I smile thinking Amanda has decided to join me. Turning down my TV and click open my buddy, and smiled at Matthew's blinking screen name. Not Amanda at all, instead I find myself moving my mouse to click on Matthew's screen name. Smiling as I type a sweet hello.  
  
&*&  
  
Coming in to the hotel room I throw my bag down with a groan. Sighing as my back popped and suddenly small aches came alive. Moaning I flipped myself down on the nearest bed, grinding my teeth when, as soon as I get comfortable someone knocks on my door. Getting up I opened the door only to find white boxes stacked in someone's arms. Blinking back I simply ask,  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Suddenly the boxes are lowered and I find myself staring into warm blue eyes. Shaking my head I reach out for some of the boxes and turned around sit them on the in-table. Smiling as I heard a 'thanks man' I turn back around and ask.  
  
"Eh Jay what ya doing here?"  
  
Not a second later he answered,  
  
"Matt had a dark match and I told him I would feed you for the night. Think of it as a celebration, you retaining your title and me becoming tag champs again."  
  
Sighing I know better to argue with him. Once Jay gets idea everyone knew not to fight him. Instead I pick a boxes started dig in, not really caring that it was Mexican. A few minutes into eating I decide to get my laptop and see if I have any email? Signing on I waited to see my inbox, suddenly remembering the events of last night I turn to Jay and whispered,  
  
"Do you know Matt stay on my top all night long?"  
  
I could hear the surprise in Jay's reply,  
  
"You mean he actually learned how work it?"  
  
Nodding in agreement I watched as my buddy list popped up, blinking at the list. A number of people was on, taking another bit of whatever I was eating I noticed something new. Or rather someone new, a new name had been added to my list. Smiling suddenly I turned to Jay and laughed.  
  
"Hey Jay I think I found out why Matt was on my top all night!"  
  
Swallowing I heard a choked back reply,  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Smiling I jerked my head to my top and said,  
  
"Come here and watch."  
  
I was surprised to see a instant message come up shortly after I had made the statement. My smile just go bigger at the message, there in a message box was a warm welcome. Smirking as I heard Jay move beside me, I decided to see what, in exactly had kept my brother awake all night? I barely heard Jay ask if I was going to answer the message? My answer was simple enough,  
  
"Wouldn't ya?"  
  
Watching him out my left eye I laughed when he agreed. So I quickly typed a response hoping that who ever this was, was still around? Leaning back I sat the laptop on my lap and felt Jay move closer to get a better view. Suddenly a new message appeared.  
  
Only then did Jay point out the users screen name, HardyKitty. Totally cool, or what? I felt Jay nudge me silent asking if I was going to answer the message, which was rather sweet,  
  
Hardy Kitty: Hey Matthew! How did work go?"  
  
I heard Jay giggle at maybe at the user using Matt's real name, or maybe just the sweetness of it? Shrugging I typed a reply  
  
"Fine, and how did your day go?"  
  
I waited for answer as Jay whispered.  
  
"Matt will kill us if he finds out, you know that right?"  
  
Nodding I smiled as HK's new message popped up.  
  
"Not to bad! Angel let me sleep in this morning. Plus class wasn't to bad."  
  
I bit my lower lip and wondered who was Angel? And what class was she/he talking about? Deciding to just go with it I typed.  
  
"That's great to hear, I mean bout ya class."  
  
I thought it was a good enough answer, but somehow it seemed short. Yet her next message got me off guard.  
  
"You know what sucks? TNN is on the blink, that means no Hardy Boyz fix for me tonight."  
  
I jerk up at the message and heard Jay laugh, but somehow I didn't think it was a bit funny, more like shocking. But when I thought about maybe I shouldn't been, after all her/his screen name was Hardy Kitty.  
  
"Dude now what?"  
  
I look at Jay and shook my head I didn't know what to type now. This had started out harmless fun, but now I didn't know who the harmless fun was aimed at? Suddenly Jay takes the top and starts to click away, I take a small peek hoping that he don't ruinen Matt's new friendship?  
  
"Hey ya didn't miss much. Jeff just kicked ass again."  
  
Seconds ticked as we waited for the reply, and maybe we shouldn't have?  
  
"Really? So I didn't miss much? No Matty to night?"  
  
I felt myself tighen up at that remark, just what did they mean no Matty? No missing much? Why that little.  
  
I somehow missed Jay's answer but I didn't miss the next message.  
  
"Me and Danny was talking last night, as she was telling me bout the PPV, that Matt should join Stephanie on Smackdown. Cause he isn't getting the air time he should."  
  
Something bout the way that message was stated. Something was amiss? Something had to be. Then it dawned on me, she/he kept talking about Matt Hardy as in third person, not like you would if you were talking to them. In this case to Matt Hardy, which let me to believe that Matt had told her/he his real name but not who he really was. Stopping Jay from typing with my hands I explain my thoughts to him and he seemed to agree.  
  
Smiling I took back the top and was going to start typing when suddenly the hotel room door opened, and Matt stood in the doorway.  
  
He just stood there, glaring at my laptop and then to me. I tried to open my mouth to explain it wasn't what it looked like, but Matt being Matt was right on top of it.  
  
"Jeff ya dead."  
  
&*&  
  
Well I know its short but its something.  
  
Matt ~blinks~ I can't believe you want me to go to Smackdown!  
  
~smiles~ Yep, look at this way more titles are over there. Plus you get away from Jeff!  
  
Jeff~ blinks~ And to think I use to be your favorite?  
  
Peeking in) That's before Matt turned heel a while back. Remember?  
  
Wide eyes at the peeker) No go away Christian you can't have my Matt muse.  
  
Jeff ~confused~ Muse?  
  
Smiling~ But you can have my small Jeff muse!!!  
  
Christian ~muttering~ I guess I will have to take what I can get!!! 


	3. SurpriseSurpriseMatthew's got a serect

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own any of them. Just my cute little Piper.  
  
&*&  
  
Shrugging my travel bag off my shoulder I walked quickly over to my brother and our friend. Hoping that my first impression on what they were doing was totally off mark? Deciding that I would give them the benefit of the doubt I slowly came to stand over them and sweetly ask,  
  
"Mind telling my what ya are doing?"  
  
I heard Jason swallow hard and knew that what I had feared was what was happening, Growling I grab Jeff's laptop and turn it around to face and saw the undeniable truth. Truth that my brother had sunk to new lows, getting madder by the second I glare at Jason which in turns quickly jumps up and try's to gather up whatever was in the boxes on the table.  
  
Watching as Jason made his exit I went over to the nearest bed and balanced the laptop on my lap, ignoring Piper's last message. Typing a quick can we chat a little later I nodded at her assurances that we could chat at anytime, adding a thank you followed by signing off. I closed the laptop and sat it on the bed. Turning to face Jeff I ask,  
  
"Why?"  
  
I watched as he sighed and closed his eyes, falling back on the couch he whispered,  
  
"I just wanted to see what kept ya up all night? I wasn't going to talk with them long. It's just that you never keep secrets from me."  
  
Running my hand through my loose hair and sighing to myself, never thinking that Jeff would take me talking to someone so sincerely. Smiling I look at Jeff and could very easily see the person I have shared everything with since we have been little. Nodding my head I ask,  
  
"All ya had to do was ask. Ya know I would have told ya! But we will get back to that, what did Piper say so when we chat again I know what the hell she is talking bout?"  
  
Reaching down to take my shoes off Jeff told me what had been said in the chat between him and Piper. Sighing as I lay back onto the bed, and my back popped, I thought about what Jeff was telling me. I was glad that Piper's classes were getting better, and that her cat was letting her sleep in. Closing my when Jeff almost laughed as he told me that Piper wasn't to disappointed in missing RAW, since I wasn't on there. Surprised at the mention of me moving to SmackDown! Now there was a thought.  
  
"Mattie what's up with this girl and ya?"  
  
Smiling I glanced at Jeff I simply told him that I enjoyed chatting with her. But Jeff wasn't too happy with that answer. Don't know why? His next question shocked me though.  
  
"If ya are trying to become friends with her shouldn't ya be honest with her? I mean she seems to be okay with telling you about herself. And is a big fan of yours, but she has not clue that ya are ya. That ain't being honest."  
  
Mumbling at the truth in Jeff's words I glance over to him and ask,  
  
"And do you think she would believe me when I told her who I was?"  
  
Jeff shrugged his shoulders and mumbled it was better than lying to her. Knowing that Jeff was right, but not knowing what to do about it? I picked my self up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Before closing the door I looked back at Jeff and told him not to touch the laptop.  
  
&*&  
  
I sat at my computer wondering on what just happened? Wondering if maybe I had offended Matthew in some way? Picking an away message I decide to go take a quick shower and maybe that will help me understand what had happened?  
  
I wasn't in the shower very long and came back to my room and put my pj's on. I sat back down in my computer chair, reaching up I took out my ponytail holder and shook my long copper hair loose. Turning my attention back to my computer, I hit the ' I'm back' button. Smiling when I seen that Matthew was back online, I knew that I just had to find out what had happened.  
  
Quickly I typed I hello and then waited. I didn't have long to wait.  
  
SG: "Hey Piper! I wanted to say that I am sorry for earlier. My brother got a hold on the laptop and noticed a new name on our list."  
  
Moaning I suddenly felt like an idiot. There I had been rambling off to someone I didn't even know. Real smart move, genius! I reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of my face and tried to decide on what to say,  
  
"Tell your brother I am sorry, I didn't mean to bored him to death"  
  
The response was quick,  
  
SG: "Hey don't worry about it."  
  
Biting my lower lip I wasn't sure about the whole situation. I mean I had chatted with Matthew 's young brother for a food ten minutes. Deciding on the right course of action I ask Matthew,  
  
"Matthew may I chat with your brother just for a second?"  
  
I noticed to pause in his answer as I waited for a few minutes and then Matthew's answer came,  
  
SG: "He's in the shower right now."  
  
Not knowing if this was a way for Matthew to escape my request or maybe that the younger brother was really showering? I decided to ask the only thing left,  
  
"May I speak to him afterwards?"  
  
My answer was short,  
  
SG" If you really want to?"  
  
Nodding a yes I told him that I was sure. Suddenly Matthew changed the subject and we were once again happily chatting away. Talking about school, my cat, Amanda, the PPV. Only after a few minutes after chatting about the PPV, it dawned on me I really didn't know all that much about Matthew. I decided to ask,  
  
"Hey Matthew! Why don't you tell about your self?"  
  
With that his brother seemed to make a quick reappearances with  
  
SG: "Matt said you wanted to chat with me?"  
  
Blinking at the sudden change I wondered if Matthew was mad at me for asking personal questions? But sighing I replied  
  
"Yeah I want to say I was sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to bore ya to death."  
  
Surprised that his responses was quicker than Matthew's. I fell into a nice pace with him, silently reminding my self not to ask any personal questions. Smiling at some of the jokes that were made. Nodding my head when Matthew's brother said that he was going to give Matthew the top back. I waited and after a few seconds I typed  
  
"Welcome back Matthew!"  
  
About three seconds later Matthew typed a warm hello and asked me if I enjoyed chatting with his brother. Typing that his brother was an easy person to get along with, I was about to add my angel smiley face when a message from Matthew cut me short.  
  
SG: "Piper there are things about me ya should know!"  
  
With that I leaned back in my chair and wondered what exactly was Matthew hiding from me???  
  
&*&  
  
Smiling~ Hey lookie at what I did Amanda  
  
Matt: Sighing~ Taking Cliffhanger lessons from the anti-American lover!  
  
Frowns~ But Mandy likes you!  
  
Christian pops in~ Yeah but she loves me!!!  
  
Smirking~ So do I when you keep your mouth shut!  
  
Christian muttering~ No wonder I don't muse for you. 


	4. Piper, Jasmine, Matt Hardy, and a zoo?

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone, but Piper and Jasmine! I will take donations. :P  
  
&*&  
  
Leaning back in my chair I was running the possibilities of what Matthew was hiding? Knowing I hadn't be honest with him, but I hadn't felt comfortable enough to share information on Jasmine yet. Not knowing how he would feel, or even if he would care on the situation of her? Not really caring on his reaction, but something told me that he wouldn't mind. Deciding that I should explain Jasmine really quickly I stopped him.  
  
"Matthew I suppose there are something's about me you don't know either."  
  
Swallowing hard I readied myself at his reaction, but I knew I must get this out into the open as well. Simply because I was from ashamed of who Jasmine was.  
  
Placing my fingers over my keyboard I typed what I feared would be the last thing I typed to my new friend?  
  
"Matthew last night when I told you about myself, I left out something real important. And since you said that there was something's I didn't know about you, I thought I should tell you mine first. You see I didn't mention that I am a mother. I have a beautiful seven year old daughter named Jasmine."  
  
I sighed and sat strait, waiting for his response.  
  
&*&  
  
I blinked in surprised as I read Piper's message. Not knowing just what to make of it. Did Piper think that I would hold it against her? That I had the right to judge her? Then it hit me, Piper was telling me this cause she wanted, truly wanted to be friends. She was telling me everything there was to know bout her, and her daughter.  
  
Jasmine  
  
It was a pretty name. Knowing that somehow that the little image of her I had pictured fitted the namesake. The details that Piper had given me was next to nothing but something hit me as I tried to pictured the little girl. She was seven, and Piper was twenty-two. That meant Piper must have been,  
  
"Fifteen?"  
  
Suddenly Jeff snaps his head over to look at me, asking.  
  
"Fifteen what?"  
  
Blinking I wondered if had really spoke aloud? Knowing I must have for Jeff to ask, I whisper,  
  
"Piper has a daughter! A seven year old daughter, I was thinking of how old Piper must have been when she had her."  
  
I heard Jeff hiss,  
  
"Fifteen and with a kid? That takes some guts."  
  
Smiling at Jeff, I nod; now I knew Jeff wouldn't hold it against Piper. Not knowing what I would have done if had openly been against this new fact. Remembering that I had left Piper on hold I decided to act quickly.  
  
"Piper the fact that you have a daughter doesn't bother me in any way."  
  
Her response was quick,  
  
"Your not mad that I kept that from you?"  
  
Sighing I whispered 'only if you knew what I was keeping from you!"  
  
I shook my head determine that I WAS going to explain to her who I was. I glanced up when I heard a knocking at the door, watching Jeff get up to answer it I quickly moaned. There outside our hotel door stood the devil himself, or otherwise known as Adam Copeland. Or even more a.k.a Edge. He didn't even look at Jeff, his eyes were fixed on me.  
  
"I heard that Jeff and Jay had some fun with you and your sudden use for a laptop?"  
  
I grinded my teeth together and tried to ignored him, but in doing so Jeff was left to explain what had happened. Blocking out the conversation I went back to Piper with a change of the subject question.  
  
"Piper let my ask you a question, do you know if or when the WWE is coming close to you?"  
  
Her response was quick, but I could almost feel the confusion in her statement.  
  
"Yes it's coming to Cleveland in about a month. That's about three hours away?"  
  
I thought quickly and figured that put her somewhere around Cincinnati? Planning ahead I knew I could fix a ride and tickets up for her and Jasmine. Nodding I ask,  
  
"Piper would ya like to take Jasmine to that show?"  
  
Her responses with very quick,  
  
"How? I don't know that area! And tickets sold out this weekend!"  
  
Deciding that it was now or never I clicked away,  
  
"I got some tickets, and a backstage pass. I could come down the night before and pick you and Jasmine up?"  
  
I wondered suddenly if I was a young mother would I take this chance? I knew the answer, not a chance in hell.  
  
Her answer cut me short,  
  
"How about you come down, and we will see?"  
  
Nodding I smiled and ask,  
  
"Where is a good place to hook up? I really don't know Cincinnati all that well!"  
  
Moments ticked by,  
  
"Well I am planning on taking Jasmine to the zoo, we could met up before Cleveland?"  
  
A day at the zoo? That was not what I had in mind!  
  
But still,  
  
"Sure Adam knows where it's at, I can get directions off of him."  
  
Already knowing that I had opened my big mouth. Now nothing would stop Adam of coming along, and Jay and that also meant Jeff. I was screwed!  
  
Sighing I began to tell Piper exactly what I intended to tell her,  
  
"Hey Piper, remember what I said earlier? Bout me and all? Well I have to tell ya, cause ya might change ya mind about Cleveland even the zoo thing? You mentioned how ya are a big Matt Hardy fan!"  
  
I stopped to take a quick breath and continued,  
  
"Well I have sort-of been misleading ya! Cause I know him very well."  
  
Her response was short of full of suspicion,  
  
"Really?"  
  
I couldn't blame her, not really.  
  
"Well ya see I am Matt Hardy!"  
  
&*&  
  
Smiles~ Nice, real nice!  
  
Matt: Why Cincinnati?  
  
Christian: Cause it sucks!  
  
Cries~ Nobody likes me now! Just because I live in a city full with hate crimes.  
  
Jeff: Ain't your fault!  
  
Hugs Jeff Muse~ I like you a lot!  
  
Mutters ~Matt~ Only cause he is too dense not to like it!  
  
&*&  
  
Shouts Out  
  
Michele  
  
Amanda  
  
Danielle  
  
~mutters~ Where would I be without my Christian lovers!!!!!  
  
And to the rest of my reviewer, you are what is driving this fic forward. 


	5. The exchange of numbers and Matthew hope...

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own any WWE people. Sill taking donations.  
  
&*&  
  
I stare at my computer screen and I feel myself go numb. Matt Hardy? Like I really was going to believe this load of bull? I mean come on, what proof did his man have? Or maybe he really thought he was Matt Hardy? Maybe I had maybe a mistake by telling him about Jasmine and myself? At this point wasn't sure what to believe? Forcing on the computer screen and notice that Matthew, or the would be Matt Hardy was asking if I was still here?  
  
Slowly I raised my hands to my keyboard wondering why I was even bothering?  
  
"Yeah I am still here!"  
  
Magically I watch as Matthew typed a new message, almost as shocking as the first. Almost!  
  
"Look I know you don't believe me, so here is what I am going to do! My cell phone number is 903-1926; I always have it on me! We need to make some more arrangements on the zoo outing."  
  
Blinking I sat stunned, what if, just what if this really was Matt Hardy? I didn't know how to handle all of this, it was all so confusing, then something made me do the unthinkable,  
  
"My cell phone is always on, well except when I am in class so why don't you call me when and if you get a chance? 201-8092."  
  
Jerking at the sound of my bedroom opening, seconds later Jasmine walked in. Wearing her silk pink and white pj's she was gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She started to walk towards me and whispered sleepily.  
  
"Mommy I can't sleep."  
  
Nodding I opened my arms and picked her up, leaning my back in my chair I slowly start to rock Jasmine back to sleep. Softly I started to comb my fingers through her long black hair, watching as her dark green eyes closed. Reaching out to type Matthew a quick good-bye Jasmine's eyes popped opened. Quietly she whispered,  
  
"Mamma who are you talking to?"  
  
Smiling I told her I was talking with a friend, a friend that might go to the zoo with us. Not daring to tell her about who my friend was, or wasn't? Suddenly she asked,  
  
"Mamma can I talk with him too?"  
  
Nodding I pulled out the keyboard shelf and quickly told Matthew that Jasmine wanted to say hi and all, wondering if he minded?  
  
&*&  
  
I smiled at Piper's last message and found that be could help it; he had to chuckle a little bit. It just sounded so sweet.  
  
I guess I got Adam's and Jeff's attention and both turned to me and asked,  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Smiling even bigger I looked at them and simply stated,  
  
"Jasmine wants to talk with me."  
  
I watched as Adam blinked and then turn to Jeff and ask,  
  
"I thought you said the chicks name was Piper?"  
  
Nodding I added,  
  
"It is Jasmine is Piper's daughter."  
  
At this Adam jerked to face me ask,  
  
"You cybering with some chick and her kid?"  
  
It was my turn to blink in surprise, cybering? What in the hell? I didn't have time to think about cause Jeff quickly slapped Adam across the back of the head and told him to cut it out.  
  
I turned my attention back to the laptop and noticed that a new message had popped up. Smiling I slowly began to chat with Jasmine and finding out her likes and dislikes. Most importantly I found that every Monday and Thursday night she and her mother sat down to watch wrestling together. Their likes were almost the same, laughing as she mentioned her all time favorites and I whispered to Jeff,  
  
"It would seem as if ya have a young admirer Jeff."  
  
Feeling Jeff sit down on my bed next to me he asked what I meant, I simply stated that Jasmine was a big fan of his. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes I saw a smile spread across his face.  
  
It seemed as if I chatted with Piper and Jasmine for hours? Finding anything and everything to talk about, suddenly their messages paused and Piper came back with,  
  
"Matthew Jasmine is talked out, plus she is out like a light. I need to go put her to bed."  
  
Nodding I replied,  
  
"Okay I was about to call it a night any ways. I will call you tomorrow."  
  
Seconds later Piper typed a good night and I signed off.  
  
&*&  
  
Getting up I laid Jasmine down on my bed and stretched knowing that my mind was to full to sleep I wondered what I could possibly do? Deciding to go back to my computer I saw a flashing message window. Smiling when I noticed that Amanda screen name popped up, deciding I need some outside input I clicked open the message box I simply said  
  
"Amanda you would never guess what's happening to me!"  
  
With that I went into a full-scale description of what had happened in the last couple of nights, suddenly an idea popped up in my mind and smiled and typed to my best friend,  
  
"Mandy just how far are you from Cleveland?"  
  
&*&  
  
I moaned as I turned off the laptop and glanced over to Jeff and noticed that Adam was still hanging around. Shaking my head in disapproval I got up and handed Jeff his laptop back muttering,  
  
"Are ya happy, I told her!"  
  
Adam was the one to reply,  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but Jeff quickly cut me off,  
  
"You told her who ya was?"  
  
Nodding and pulled back my bed covers and crawled into bed explaining,  
  
"Adam I need you to help me find out how to get to Cincinnati Zoo. And no you can't go, so don't even bother asking."  
  
If I had been watching I would have seen the smirk I knew that was coming,  
  
"Then find your own way to the freaking zoo!"  
  
Suddenly it was Jeff, of all people, that suggested the very thing I was trying to keep from happening.  
  
"Hey why don't we all go? I want to met this chick as well Matt."  
  
Muttering that no meant no I barely heard Jeff and Adam making plans for the zoo trip. Moaning I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of donating Jeff and Adam to zoo once we got here.  
  
&*&  
  
Well that was that!  
  
Matt: Took ya day freaking day to write it too!  
  
Muttering~ isn't my fault you wasn't in a musing muse mood today!  
  
Christina: ~looking at Matt~ Good thing you don't get paid for this job, cause if so your paycheck would suck!  
  
Blinking: ~looking at Christian~ and you could do better?  
  
Smirking: ~ still looking at Matt~ Sure just let me have a couple hours with him! And I am sure he will be in proper working order once more!  
  
Crying~ Danny do something with him!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: ~Back stepping~ Eh Angel, remember she has him and me ~points to Christian~ in a slash fic right now!  
  
Smiling innocently~ Yep I remember, I also remember that he belongs with Adam muse in that one too!!!  
  
Matt: ~scared~ But you don't like me with him. ~Still pointing to Christian. ~  
  
I don when Danny writes it! I am 'none the wiser.' 


	6. The conversation

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the WWE people. Just Piper and Jasmine, Amanda and Danielle own themselves.  
  
~ooo00ooo~  
  
I sighed as I looked over and watched Jasmine play with new play station 2 game I just brought her. It was Disney's new game, not that meant anything to me. Sitting back in the easy chair and grabbed the blockbuster bag and searched through the movies. It seemed I had grabbed a lot of Disney movies, and nothing for my self. It seemed as if my weekend was going to be a Disney one! Suddenly my cell phone rang.  
  
Quickly grabbing my purse I took out my cell and noticed that the caller id was unknown, quickly deciding to just go with it,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I was rewarded by a deep, sexy, and yet accented voice.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Swallowing hard I nodded my head and tried to clam my racing heart, answering  
  
"Matthew?"  
  
I heard a chuckle and felt my heart leap into my throat. I barely noticed that I had started to shake.  
  
"Yeah, is this a bad time?"  
  
Thinking that now and forever would be a bad time, simply cause of him. I knew I had to say something, but everything logical seemed to so stupid now. Quickly, I knew I had to answer him quickly,  
  
"No, not really!"  
  
I heard a loud thump and someone yell and swallowed and turned his words back on him,  
  
"Is it a bad time for you?"  
  
This time I heard a deep laugh and I felt the chills race up my spine as he told me,  
  
"Naw, it's just that way before a show."  
  
Nodding my head, it suddenly dawned on me that today was indeed Monday. Before I could stop myself I ask,  
  
"Your at a arena?"  
  
The richness of his southern voice seemed to make me go weak in the knees. I could feel my heart racing and my pulse beating out of control. Sitting back down in the big easy chair, I tried to clam myself. Nodding at his answer to my question, trying not to think that this was Matthew Moore Hardy that was on my cell. Smiling at my thoughts I realized, that I was talking to Matthew Hardy.  
  
I think my heart stopped, then all my blood rushed to my head as I remembered how much I told him that I was a fan of his. Grinding my teeth together I hissed,  
  
"You're a asshole, you know that don't you?"  
  
I heard him take in a deep breath and imagined what must be going through his mind right now?  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
Blinking back in surprise I brought my cell phone down to eye level and just stared at it. Not believing what I just heard? No, I knew I heard right, but I didn't understand why she had come off with calling me such? Taking a deep breath I whispered and brought my cell back up to my face,  
  
"An asshole? Why is that?"  
  
It only took a second her to answer,  
  
"Cause you sat there in some hotel on your laptop letting me rave on just how hot you are, and."  
  
Smiling I didn't hear the rest.  
  
"You think I am hot?"  
  
I knew the wonder and amazement was evident inn my voice. The cause was lost to me though, many girls (even some guys) had told that they found me attractive. So then why was the girl, that I never met made feel the words? Words that so many tried to make me believe, and yet their words never reached their eyes. Empty words and worst loveless emotions.  
  
Suddenly the voice on my cell came rushing at my ear,  
  
"Yes, but don't you try to change the subject on me Matthew!"  
  
Laughing I could not help the smile that tugged at my lips. Somehow this woman was getting under my skin, and I mean that in a good way.  
  
"Okay so we won't talk bout how hot I am! Is there another subject more to ya liking?"  
  
A puff and then I heard a damn, shaking my head I passed a door that had Jay's name on it, knowing that Jeff's and mine wasn't to far away I continued to walking. Finding my room four doors down I walked in and asked Piper,  
  
"So when is our zoo get together?"  
  
Sighing as I dumped my bags next the nearest bench I sat down and cringed when I seen Jeff and Jay sitting directly across me, it was Jeff that spoke up  
  
"Yes, oh so dear brother, when is OUR zoo outing?"  
  
I heard Jay snicker and I shook my head trying to tell them that they were not welcome on this trip, but some how I don't think they were listening. Suddenly Piper whimpered,  
  
"This Friday! It's a surprise, are you going to be able to make it?"  
  
Nodding my head,  
  
"Sure I have Thursday, Friday, and Saturday off. Question is were do we met?"  
  
Then I remembered something,  
  
'Hey Piper we have a small problem!"  
  
"As in?"  
  
Sighing I gave in,  
  
"See I don't know Cincinnati that well, but Jay and Adam does. Hell Jeff knows more bout Cinny than I do..."  
  
"So what you are saying that you going to have company?"  
  
'Yeah, at least until I find a zoo willing to take them!"  
  
I got a giggle for, which made me smile.  
  
Suddenly Piper whispers,  
  
'It's okay they can come, just as long as they behave!"  
  
Rolling my eyes whispered that would be a first.  
  
Cocking my head side ways I asked,  
  
"Where do we met?"  
  
Thinking of different things we would chat bout once we got to know each other,  
  
"How about the panda bears? Say around noon?"  
  
Smiling I leaned back asked,  
  
"That's fine with me. Now bout Cleveland!"  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
I have no comment on this one!  
  
Matt Muse: It's okay, tons of homework plus being sick!  
  
Christian: Suck up!!!! 


	7. Bear food? Zoo time!

Finding New Friends  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of the WWE people. I own Piper and Jasmine.  
  
~oo0oo~  
  
Part 7  
  
"Mama come on, I want to see the snakes now!"  
  
Sighing I silently cursed myself for every thinking of a simple zoo trip. Cause with Jasmine nothing was never simple, so why did I ever bother? Knowing that she was enjoying herself made it all worth wild. It was ten to noon and I was getting nervous. Matt had called earlier and said that everything was going as planned. That Adam, Jason, Jeff and he would be at the panda's at high noon.  
  
Whispering I reached out to grab Jasmine's left hand and told her,  
  
"Jas honey mama has a surprise for you, but we have to go to the panda inn closer to find it!"  
  
I knew by the way she looked up at me that she felt my hand shaking. Smiling down at her I made sure she was still clean. Once noticing that she was clean I turned to myself, smiling at my tan draw string shorts and my white tank top I nodded and headed off.  
  
~oo0oo~  
  
Blinking back my nervousness glanced at Adam again whispering,  
  
"Ya sure we going the right way?"  
  
I knew Adam was just seconds away from blowing his top but I couldn't help myself. Just thinking of meeting Piper and Jasmine sent chills down my spine. My heart was nearly jumping out my chest, I would even hear my pulse as it beated. For some unknown reason meeting Piper face to face did things to me that hasn't happened since I was a boy.  
  
Questions filled my mind,  
  
What did she look like?  
  
Was she really any thing like the person I had came to value as a friend?  
  
My thoughts were broken as I heard Jay and Jeff yell out that they reached the panda settings first. I smiled as I heard Adam whisper,  
  
"If they keep this up someone is bound to recognize us, then your little meeting is all over with."  
  
Nodding my head I picked up my pace to where Jay and Jeff and sat down to watch the bears, softly hissing  
  
"Guys chill, please?"  
  
I must have sounded like I was begging cause the expression on their faces told me that they were trying not to laugh. Grinding my teeth together was about to tell them to go strait to hell when a soft giggling snapped my attention to my left. Noticing a small girl about six or bout here watching the bears I wondered if that might be Jasmine? Jeff must have seen the question in my eyes.  
  
"Mattie is that them?"  
  
The tone in Jeff's voice caught me off guard, he sounded almost as nervous as I felt. Whispering that I didn't know, I heard Jay groan,  
  
"You mean, you don't even know what the chick looks like?"  
  
I blushed and heard Adam come up behind me and say that it just figures. Groaning myself I quickly decided against throwing them all to the bears, it was Jeff, my sweet brother that came up with the solution.  
  
"Mattie why don't ya call her again and tell her we are here."  
  
Smiling down at my baby brother I knew the was reason why I kept him around. Reaching into my pants pocket I pull out my cell and dialed Piper's cell. It rang three things then a sweet voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Smiling even more I ask,  
  
"Piper?"  
  
I heard a small giggle and then I leaned back against the railing of the bear fence, scanning the crowd wondering if she was near? Suddenly she ask,  
  
"So I take it that you made it to the Panda's all right?"  
  
Laughing I looked at Adam and chuckled back,  
  
"Just barely, I think another minute and Adam was ready to strangle me."  
  
She laughed and it stunned the hell out me, it was pure music. It done something to ya once ya heard it, made ya say things ya had no right saying,  
  
"Ya know I can't wait to see how beautiful ya are!"  
  
Blinking back in my own surprise I barely noticed the looks that Adam, Jay, and Jeff were giving me after that statement. I only took a second for Piper to answer,  
  
"And how would you know if I am beautiful?"  
  
I heard her voice shake, the questioning in it. Shaking my head I knew my first impulse was right, I just knew she would be the most beautiful woman I would ever lay eyes on. Opening my mouth I whispered,  
  
"Cause ya have all ready showed me ya inner beauty, now it only stands to reason."  
  
Suddenly I felt a tapped at my left shoulder, just barely cause it was so soft. Cocking my head slightly I came face to face with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.  
  
  
  
Blinking rapidly as I heard Adam laugh and Jay sputter and Jeff, in my words said it best,  
  
  
  
Hot Damn!!!!!  
  
~oo0oo~  
  
Matt Muse: Ya feeling better?  
  
Snuffed up nose~ sure why not (  
  
Christian Muse: Its what you get for starting a fic with me and not finishing it!  
  
Coughs~ I knew there was a reason I don't do Christian Muses! 


	8. Kids Say The Damnest Things!

Finding New Friends   
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: Don't really know anymore, PG maybe?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing anymore, but a sneeze and you more than welcome to it.  
  
(@)(@)  
  
  
I can feel myself blush at the words of Jeff Hardy, suddenly wondering why I suddenly found him unattractive? Smiling shyly I reach up to push some loose hair out of my eyes when suddenly Jasmine takes notice of the group of people in front of me, With wide eyes and excitement in her voice she grabs my hands and whispers,  
  
"Mamma its….."  
  
I quickly cup my hand over mouth, bending down to look her into eyes I stated,  
  
"Jasmine you know who they are, but honey they took an off day just to come and see us. But if you want to spend any time with them you have be very quiet."  
  
I watch her nod in agreement as she reaches up and removes my hand and takes off to where Jeff Hardy is sitting. Coming to a stop she smiles and sticks out her hand and induces herself. I watch as he smiles and takes her hand and then she turns to the blond besides Jeff and dose the same.   
I laugh out loud when she turns to me and whispers,  
  
"Mamma Aunt Mandy was right his name is Jason."  
  
Smiling at "Jason" and whisper,  
  
"Mandy is a friend of mine that thinks that your…."  
  
Jasmine pipes in and whispers  
  
"Damn HOT."  
  
My eyes got wide as I stare at my seven year old daughter and I hiss,  
  
"Remind me to have a chat with AUNT Mandy, eh!"  
  
Suddenly I hear a deep chuckle from behind me and I turn to come face to face with Matthew Moore Hardy, but even that couldn't shy me away from my daughter next set of words.  
  
"Mamma are you going to do what you told aunt Mandy you was going to if you ever met Matt Hardy?"  
  
Filled with horror I felt ashamed at the sudden thoughts that ran through my head, wondering why did Jasmine have to remember so much? But nothing could compare to what Matt did.  
I watched in slow motion as he waved over Jasmine and bend down and asked her softly,  
  
"And what is mamma suppose to do to me?"  
  
Swallowing hard I pray that my daughter remembers what I have said about embarrassing people in front of others. To my disgust she did NOT!!!  
  
Ever so childish Jasmine cupped her mouth over Matt's ear and whisper from what I am sure would make me die from embarrassment? I watch as Matt's eyes go wide with shock and I felt my cheeks start to burn. Choking out I whisper,  
  
"Jasmine Marie Kingston I hope you didn't NOT use any of Mandy's ….descriptive…words?"  
   
Jasmine slowly pulls back and looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights, then suddenly bolts to hide in Jeff's arms. I stand shocked at the mocking expression on my daughters face as I quickly feel a arm snake its way around my waist and a soft, deep, and oh sexy voice whisper.  
  
"And do you plan to do EVERYTHING that Mandy suggests?"  
  
The last logic thoughts I had was,  
  
Bet your ass I do.   
(@)(@)  
  
Smiles: I am slowly getting back into the groove.  
Matt Muse: On the ball uh?  
Christian: Who's complaining?  
Me, it was to short! But have no fear I will return another day  
Christian: God save us! 


End file.
